Once Upon A Hogwarts
by purpleninj4
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Annabel Riddle have been best friends since they could walk. What happens when someone lets their feelings out to one another? Will this ruin them?
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Hogwarts;**

A new year at Hogwarts is beginning. The fourth year for Annabel Riddle to be exact. The fourth year is the most important year for her, here at Hogwarts. Mainly because her dad shall rise again. Anna knows that this year is gonna be special -besides her dad coming back- and she's really excited. Especially when she knows her best friend, Draco Malfoy, will be by her side the whole time. But some very, unexpected, things will happen. And she's ready to begin.

Annabel Marie Riddle. The most talented and powerful girl at Hogwarts -next to Harry Potter-. Annabel was born on June 30th; the same day as Draco. She's 14 years old and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you can tell, Anna is going into her fourth year at Hogwarts. Anna is also a Half-Blood -her mom is a pure-blood and her father is a half-blood-. She's the daughter of Tom Riddle -or Lord Voldemort- and her mom is Rene Black. Anna also had no siblings. Her wand is exactly like her father's. Her Patronus is a snake -because of Slytherin and she's sneaky- and her Animigus is a white wolf. She also has a lot of special abilities that are gifted to her by her dad -and some from her mom-, that are very powerful. She has one special ability that lets her read the minds of people around her. She also has the gift to travel around in a black cloud -a death eater ability-. Annabel is a Death Eater. Yep, Professor Dumbledore lets her into Hogwarts while she's been a Death Eater before she could talk. Anyway, Annabel has a lot to expect for another year at Hogwarts. Will everything turned out as planned, or will everything fail and just end terribly?

* * *

><p>(A Draco Malfoy Love Story With a Twist)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you've gotten everything you need?" My mum's voice rang from the other end of the hall. I turned my head to face her, and nodded. She just gave a small smile and nodded back. "Well then, let's go to King's Cross." I grabbed my bags and owl and grabbed onto my mums hand as we apparated to King's Cross, with out any Muggle's seeing. My mom dusted her clothes off and turned to me. "I hope you have a great year." She began, "I'll see you at Christmas, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, mum." I groaned and she gave a small chuckle to my groaning. I, soon enough, heard the train, meaning it was time to board before it leaves.

"Bye, Sweetheart." She smiled. I gave her a small hug and peck on the cheek before I ran off onto the train. I took a quick pase to the back of the train -the area where only Slytherin's are allowed- and saw all of my friends. The first one I noticed was Draco. I gave a small squeal and ran up to him, giving him a tight hug. Draco's like my older brother. Or at least by an hour older, brother. Anyway, As I tightly hugged Draco, he also gave me a tight hug back. I heard someone clear their throat. Draco and I pulled away, but Draco's arm slide around my waist as we faced Pansy Parkison, Gregory Crabbe, and Vincent Goyle. I gave a slight smile and nod to them. Pansy glared at me while I smirked at her. We're not really... Friends. I chuckled as I took a seat next to Draco, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Well..." Pansy started. And so began the awkward conversation.

"I can't believe we're back at this filthy school." Draco spat. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He saw me and his smirk disappeared. He gave a small sigh and took my hand. "Whatever, let's just go inside." He mumbled. I nodded my head, walking inside with him and walking over to the Slytherin table. I wonder if there's gonna be any new students here today, this year.

"Settle down, settle down." Professor Dumbledore instructed. I sighed and slumped down, practically leaning on Draco. He gave a small, quiet chuckle. I gave a small smile and intertwined my left hand with his right hand. I love Draco- In a brotherly, sisterly way.

"Hm... Brave... That's definitely a Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat spoke. "But also smart, like a Ravenclaw. Hm... Secretive and Sneaky like a Slytherin... Hm, I know... Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. All of the Slytherin's cheered. I looked over at Draco who just had a scowl on his face. I rolled my eyes and sat up. He looked down at me with wonder in his eyes. Especially when I let go of his hand. I looked back up to where Professor Dumbledore was speaking. I sighed and zoned out, not listening to a thing that he, or anyone else was saying. That was until I heard something important.

"This year, Hogwarts is hosting the TriWizard Tournament!" He cheered. Everyone cheered as well. A little while later, he began introducing the two schools, staying here at Hogwarts this year. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I nearly spilled my pumpkin juice on Draco.

"So... Like, this?" I asked as I flicked my want, casting the alohomora spell on a lock, but it didn't work. Draco chuckled. "I guess not..." I mumbled, placing my wand by my side. Draco came up behind me, and guided me through the spell, making the right hand movement. I gave a small blush when I felt Draco's breath hit the side of my neck. I looked down at the floor, embarrassed for two reasons. One, I couldn't do the correct hand movement for a simple spell, and two, I just blushed at a simple thing my best friend did. Draco gave a small chuckle and I looked back up. He gave me a small smile. Wait, what's happening. Am I turning soft just for something simple my best friend, Draco Malfoy, did? I shook that thought out of my head.

"Whatever, Draco." I sneered. "It's just a simple hand movement." I scoffed. Draco rolled his eyes, looking away from me. Yep, this always happens. We always get in a fight for the simplest things. And it lasts for a while.

"Right, Anna. Make sure next time you need a tutor, I'm not your first choice." He sneered, walking up to his room. I groaned and pased around the common room. Well, If I end up failing, I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna blame Draco.

"Why you do down, Belle?" I heard someone call. I looked towards the door; the place the voice came from. That's when I saw Blaise Zabini. I gave a small smirk toward him, while crossing my arms in front of me. Blaise Zabini. The quite Slytherin, who always gets the best grade- in Slytherin. I forgot how... attractive... he was. I just realized what I was thinking and shook that thought out of my head. Again, I need to focus on my father coming back. Not boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zabini." I smirked. Blaise chuckled and walked over to me, looking at me as if I were an enemy, or a Muggle, or a person that he hasn't really seen in years. He stopped in his tracks and pulled me into a hug. I haven't really had the chance to talk to Blaise in a year. We're always both so... Busy? Anyway, I looked back at Blaise who was smirking at me. I gave a small smirk as I looked up at him.

"Please!" I begged. He just kept walking. I groaned. "Please, Blaise! Please!" I begged again. He sighed, grabbing the books he needed from the shelf. "Please..." I begged once more. Blaise groaned.

"I don't know..." He started. I sighed and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Please, Please, Please, Please-" Blaise cut me off by turning around and placing his hand on my mouth. I took a quick glance up at him, to see him chuckling.

"Fine." Be began. "But, if I do help you out with spells, you're going to need to catch up." He said, showing a small smirk. I couldn't help but smirk back also. Blaise Zabini was challenging me. He gave out another small chuckle as I let go from around his waist.

"Yay! Thanks Blaise," I smiled, "You're the best!" I said, skipping off, and out of the library. I could still hear some of Blaise's chuckles in my mind. I took a quick glance back at him to see him still looking at me. He quickly turned his head and placed it faced towards another book. I gave a small giggle and took off again.

"It's like a 'S'." Blaise explained. I gave a small nod and watched as he did the hand gesture to the lock. "Alohomora." He mumbled, and thee lock opened. I scoffed and he chuckled looking over at me. "Now, you try." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and picked up my wand.

"Alohomora." I mumbled to the lock. I flicked my wand in a 'S' movement and it opened. I smiled and looked at Blaise who was giving me a small smirk. I gave a squeal and ran up to Blaise, giving him a big hug. I also felt if, as someone was watching me, or us. I let go of Blaise and turned around. No one was there.

"Well," Blaise started. "I think we've done enough for today. See you tomorrow?" He mumbled. I nodded and watched as he walked back up into the boys' dorms. I sighed and plopped down on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell asleep.

"Annabel... Anna... Anna..." I heard a whisper coming from around me and I opened my eyes to see, no one other than a blonde haired boy with blue and grey eyes. If you're smart, you'd know that it's Draco. Anyway, I looked up at him with a little bit of confusion. I thought Draco was pissed off at me for talking back to him, or something. Eh, our fights never last that long anyways.

"What, Draco?" I hissed. He took a seat next to me as I sat up. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he did, nothing came out. I looked at him with confusion and started twiddling with my fingers.

"I-Uh... I'm sorry." He mumbled, quietly. I looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked. He looked up at me and...

... Kissed me.


End file.
